


Final Choice

by MJayne2004



Series: Adopting The Twins [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJayne2004/pseuds/MJayne2004
Summary: Sequel to 'Love At First Sight'After watching the team fall asleep with the new arrivals, Natash and Steve begin to question whether they can truly be parents.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov (mentioned), Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Adopting The Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696393
Comments: 35
Kudos: 57





	Final Choice

"Steve, the kids are asleep" The soldier smiled tiredly, curving adequately against the sofa with an exhausted groan. Natasha sighed as she stood in front of the hero, an artificial scowl on her lips as she held Wanda against her side, the five-year-olds legs stretching around her waist while she tiredly reclined her head against Natasha's shoulder. "Steve, you're going to crush Pietro" As if to prove a point, Steve rested his arm over the sleeping child, drawing him close with a protective sigh as Pietro curled into his hold, resting his head against the heroes chest comfortably. " _ Что я собираюсь делать с тобой? _ " 

"He's not going to wake up" Tony chuckled from the end of the couch, his arm wrapped perfectly around Pepper as she nestled against his side. "He's out cold" 

"Yea," Natasha sighed tiredly, "He's probably exhausted. I'll put Wanda to sleep and then get Pietro. Clint, can you make sure they don't wake up?" The archer nodded happily from beside her, leaning against the sofa with a small huff. Wanda whined softly as Natasha moved her, gently cupping the young girls head as it rested against her chest while she walked towards the staircase, intent on putting the young girl to sleep.

"Nat" Wanda murmured incoherently, snuggling against the spy's chest. 

"I'm here, мое маленькое солнышко" Natasha reassured the five-year-old as she entered the bedroom, moving towards the large bed in the corner of the wall. Placing Wanda on the comfortable mattress, Natasha drew back the warm covers and blanket, wrapping them around the young girl's small frame. 

"Pietro?" She questioned tiredly as Natasha leaned forward, gently running her fingers through Wanda's soft hair as she smiled tenderly. 

"He's downstairs with Steve" Natasha promised the child, "He's safe" 

"I know" Wanda nodded contently, nestling further into Natasha's hold as her hand continued to cup the back of her head, her short fingernails gently scratching against her skin. "He likes it here" She yawned tiredly. 

"I'm glad" Natasha smiled warmly, "And what about you? Do you like it here?" 

"Umm," Wanda nodded happily, an exhausted smile on her lips. "I don't know" She answered truthfully, "Pietro likes it here. He'll be sad when we leave" 

"Leave?" Natasha questioned, her smile disappearing at the young girl's words. Looking down at the small girl, Natasha wondered how she could ever recover from the abuse she suffered; she wondered how Wanda could ever learn to trust people when the world had already given her and her brother so many reasons to turn their backs on the world and everyone in it. 

"Yea" Wanda nodded tiredly, "You're not keeping us are you?" She questioned, glancing towards the spy with an apprehensive smile, eyes agleam with understanding. "It's okay" she reassured the spy, "We know you don't exactly want us" 

"That's not true" Natasha denied swiftly, eyes wide with sadness. 

"It is Wanda smiled dejectedly, "Just...don't hurt Pietro when you tell him" 

"We won't" Natasha ensured the child, unsure on how to continue. "Wanda, there are a lot of factors in this; there is so much that Steve and I don't know -so much we'd love to know- but we've never done this before. It's...not as simple as it should be" 

"I know" Wanda smiled sadly, "Just...don't tell Pietro. I know you have to choose. When you do..." She hesitated, nervously playing with the soft end of the cover as she lowered her gaze. "Lie. Let him believe that you're coming back" 

"Wanda-" Natasha sighed, eyes filling with regret and gloom. 

"I know" She interrupted, "But if he forgets about you, he won't be hurt" She sighed. "Please" 

"No one's getting hurt" Natasha turned, smiling thankfully as Steve stepped into the room; a disconcerted blush painting her cheeks at the idea of being caught so defenceless. Steve sat on the other side of the bed, shifting the covers to rest Pietro, who snored inaudibly in Steve's arms, beside his sister. "We promise" He reassured the child, moving to rest his hand upon Natasha's in the centre of the mattress. 

"You can't" Wanda shook her head stubbornly. 

"Of course we can" Natasha smiled, following Steve's idea of reassuring the small girl. "We made a promise, didn't we? No one will be hurt" Nodding reluctantly in acceptance, Wanda proceeded to rest her head upon the luxurious pillows under her. 

"Nat" Steve whispered, motioning to the open door of the bedroom, leading out to the deserted hallway, in a speechless request to talk. 

"We'll leave you to sleep" Natasha decided as she rose, pressing a swift and gentle kiss against Wanda's forehead -repeating the motion with the sleeping boy beside her- as the five-year-old cuddled her slumbering brother. "Sweet dreams" She murmured, walking towards the door as Steve followed after saying goodnight to the twins. "Jarvis, turn off the lights please" 

"Umm, Nat" Wanda interrupted sleepily, "Pietro's scared of the dark"

"Okay," Natasha nodded, "Thank you for telling us" She thanked, "Jarvis, can you tint the blinds and make them slightly transparent?" 

"Of course, Miss Romanoff" The A.I agreed, following the spy's advice until the room was bathed in the gentle light from the city below them, the harsh sounds of cars and bustling restaurants dulled by the distance as glittering stars reflected from the sky and into the bedroom. The young girl smiled happily, thankful for the adult's consideration, before she closed her eyes, welcoming the sudden sleep which succumbed over her exhausted body. 

Smiling softly at the sight and resisting the urge to request for Friday to take a photo, Natasha shook her head before closing the door behind her, watching with silent worry as Steve leant against the long walls of the hallway. "Jarvis" Natasha called out, "If the kids wake up, I want you to inform us immediately. If, for some reason, we can't get there, tell them to come to my room" 

"Of course, Miss Romanoff" Jarvis agreed, "Would you and Mr Rogers also like reminders of the children's sleeping habit? I fear either of them falling off the bed" 

"Thank you, Jarvis" Natasha nodded, "Just...keep an eye on them" 

"Of course, Miss Romanoff" 

"Nat..." Steve hesitated, his eyes filled with unrelenting uneasiness as Natasha moved to lean against the wall opposite him, nervously biting the corner of her full lips as she crossed her arms protectively across her chest. 

"Steve" Natasha sighed, "It's almost nine O'Clock. We don't have much time; we have to tell Pepper what we want to do" She continued, "No more delaying. It's hurting those kids" Natasha pointed towards the wall Steve was leant against, unable to remove the saddened expression, which had printed itself on Wanda's appearance, from her memory. "You heard some of that; Pietro wishes to stay but Wanda...she's apprehensive, -it's understandable- but...is that enough?" 

"I don't know" Steve answered truthfully, "This involves so many more people than just us; the twins, the group and S.H.I.E.L.D will all be affected by this" He shuddered quietly. 

"If it's any consolation-" Natasha smiled, "-The group want this. They said that they'd be fine with any decision we make but...did you see the way they looked when we introduced the twins?" 

"I thought Clint would never stop smiling" Steve chuckled. 

"Did you see Tony? He's already petitioning for the role of 'Best Uncle' for the twins. He's already warned me that he'd spoil them rotten" Natasha grinned. 

"Oh, yea" Steve nodded, "Can't wait for that to happen" 

"I know" She nodded, "And the others!" She exclaimed, "Bruce has never been calmer; I truly think he and the Big Green Dude have agreed about these twins. Sam...did you see him talk with Pietro?" 

"A little bit, yes" Steve responded, "They were talking about cars, right?" 

Natasha nodded, "I haven't heard Pietro have a long conversation like that since we first saw him" She smiled, "Don't even get me started on Pepper" 

"Wanda seems to like her" Steve shrugged, "They talked for a bit while the movie was beginning" 

"Having the twins around...it would do them all so much good" Natasha smiled softly, "They would never have to want for anything; they'd be fine here" 

"Yea" Steve smiled, "Despite the group loving them, they would understand if we couldn't do this. I mean, can we even raise a child? Let alone two, especially with their past. Could we do it?" 

"It's not just raising them, Steve -although, that scares me more than I'd like to admit" Natasha confessed quietly, "-we wouldn't be their parents. Granted, it would be our responsibility to clean scrapped knees and soothe away nightmares but...eventually, that duty would be someone else's. Can we do that? Learn to love these children and -for maybe once in our life, be loved so truthfully in return- for it to be ripped away when another family wants them?" Natasha questioned swiftly, "I'm not sure I can survive that, Steve. I know it's selfish-" 

"No!" Steve interrupted speedily, reaching forward to gently grasp the spy's hands within his own. "It's not selfish at all; in fact, I agree with you. I'm not sure how I would react either but...we finally have our family -with our team and friends around us- and those twins deserve some love. Why shouldn't we give them that love, with or without the promise of tomorrow?" 

"And when we have to say goodbye?" Natasha asked vulnerably, "When we have to leave them, what then?" 

"I don't know" Steve answered truthfully, "I don't know about you but I would be happy knowing that they were loved and safe, regardless of whether or not that involved myself in the picture" 

"Its never been easy for me to say goodbye to people, Steve. That was the one thing the Red Room couldn't 'fix' of me" Natasha muttered, eyes trained against the floor. "I'm...worried that not only would we lose them, we -well, I- would also fail to foster them properly"

"We can do it" Steve nodded determinedly, "I know I've been sceptical about all this but...the fact that we worry shows that we're willing to try and be good examples" Steve smiled brightly, "And anyway-" He chuckled, "-We'll have the Avenger's by our side and S.H.I.E.L.D -you were always Nick Fury's favourite- and Pepper can always tell us if we're doing anything wrong; she has had the most normal life experience of us all" 

"I suppose" Natasha smiled, "And...it's not like the twins will be leaving soon? They'll stay for a while and that time will just...have to be enough" Natasha shrugged, "It has to be" 

"It will be" Steve agreed, "So, we'll do this? We may get hurt in the end but...they'll be safe and-" 

"And that's all that matters" Natasha replied swiftly, giggling softly at the loving expression glittering within Steve's eyes. "We should do this then" Natasha agreed, "If you want, of course" 

"I can already see it in your eyes; I couldn't stop this if I tried" Steve smiled, leaning forward to press a swift kiss against Natasha's lips as he wrapped his arms around her torso, grinning happily when the spy's arms linked around his neck. "We'll tell Pepper and the team, okay?" 

"Yes," Natasha nodded breathlessly, her cheeks aflame with happiness. "Let's tell them all" 

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" 

"Was that...?" Steve pulled away suddenly, his head turning towards the end of the hallway accusingly as Natasha chuckled softly, resting her head against the soldier's shoulder lovingly. 

"Clint and Tony shouting about being uncles?" She questioned rhetorically, "It seems they already know" 

"How?" Steve asked, shock coating his features. 

"It's an empty hallway, Steve. Our voices probably echoed" Natasha shrugged, "It's fine" She smiled, "At least, now we don't have to tell them" 

"Sir, Tony requests that you both accompany them downstairs to celebrate" Jarvis interrupted the couple, his tone bordering humourous. "May I also be the first to congratulate you two on your decision. You will make great parents" 

"Thank you, Jarvis" Natasha blushed gently, "Tell them we'll be right there" 

\----

Unsurprisingly, the celebration that ensued persisted long into the night; with relaxed smiles and clear joy painted perfectly on each of the member's faces as they unwound within the living room, flutes of champagne held within everyone's hand. The necessary calls had already been made -overlooked by Pepper entirely- and the couple relaxed at the knowledge that a social worker would arrive the next day, intent on ensuring the safety and wellbeing of the children as they stayed in the heroes care. After suggesting an afternoon trip to the mall, allowing the children an opportunity to select clothes and the essential decorations for their room -provided by Tony who agreed enthusiastically- Pepper watched with ill-contained happiness as the couple once again broke out into a joyful conversation, suggesting colours and themes that the children would enjoy. The group of heroes were ecstatic at the couple's news, suggesting their ideas for bedroom decorations and schedules that would help the children grow gracefully throughout their stay. 

Thankfully, the twins slept perfectly throughout the night as the couple socialised with their friends. When midnight struck, the couple excused themselves, saying how they didn't want to be too tired the next day, before retreating to Natasha's room. 

"You think they'll be okay?" Natasha called from the wardrobe, changing into her pyjamas; a black pair of satin shorts and a matching button-up top. "It's their first night here. I don't want them to worry" 

"They'll be fine, Nat" Steve reassured her, "Jarvis will inform us if anything was wrong" 

"Of course, sir" Jarvis ensured the couple. "The children are currently resting peacefully"

"See" Steve smiled as the spy walked into the room with a troubled sigh, crossing the room to where Steve sat at the end of the bed. With her hair placed into a flawless ponytail, Natasha straddled her boyfriend's hips, linking her arms perfectly around his neck as Steve's hands rested against her hips. "They'll be fine, Nat. You're worrying over nothing" 

"I know, I know" Natasha nodded in understanding, "It just...I know how hard it was for me to get used to this place, I don't want them going through the same thing" 

"They'll have each other" Steve reassured her, "Jarvis will inform us the moment they wake up. We'll have breakfast together in the morning and tell them the news" 

Nodding softly in agreement, Natasha leaned forward to rest her forehead against the naked skin of Steve's shoulder with an exhausted sigh. "You think they'll like it here?" 

"They'll love it here" Steve smirked, pressing a swift and reassuring kiss against the spy's forehead. "We'll take them shopping tomorrow. They can pick out the furniture and their clothes; the twins will be in control of everything"

"Tony doesn't seem to like them sharing a room" Natasha grinned, "I was sure he would offer them a whole floor if he could. He's already spoiling them" 

"For a man who said he didn't like kids...he truly does want the best for them" Steve nodded in understanding, "But them sharing a room will be nice; gives them some familiarity" 

"Of course" Natasha agreed, "They will probably want to help decorate too; Wanda doesn't seem like the type of girl to let someone do something for her" She grinned happily, "I'm so proud of them both; they'll grow into amazing people"

"Of course" Steve nodded, "But, speaking of people, what are we going to tell everyone? The media are going to ask questions and want to know everything. It wasn't exactly secretive" 

"We could lie; tell them that the twins were quickly fostered by another family" Natasha suggested, "But...we don't know how long they'll be staying with us. Do we want to hide them for that long?" 

"I don't want to lie" Steve agreed, "Maybe telling everyone the truth will be the best. It will be difficult but we'll just set boundaries" 

"Pepper could help" Natasha suggested, "She'll set the limits for the press. But we both have enemies" She shrugged, moving to look into Steve's eyes. "They could be targeted. The life we lead doesn't allow for children, Steve. I'm not talking about the missions -we sorted that- but...remember what happened to Tony after New York? With the Mandarin?" 

"He almost died because someone knew his weakness" Steve nodded. 

"For better or for worse those children will be our weakness" Natasha sighed, "We have too many enemies to count -especially me- so how do we stop them from hurting the kids?" 

"Security" Steve suggested, "One Avenger will always be with them. They'll never be alone and Friday will be upgraded. Did you see Tony tonight? He was practically itching to go down to the lab and start programing" Natasha smiled with a small nod, "They'll be fine, Nat" 

"What about everything else?" She questioned, "Take away the fact that we're the Avengers, everyone knows us. They criticise us constantly -our clothes, the way we speak, our lifestyle- and I don't want that for those kids. I don't want them constantly under the same pressure we are" She shook her head, "It would destroy them" 

"We'll talk to Bruce about it tomorrow" Steve agreed, "Ask he what he thinks. But we'll slowly enter them into the world. Tell them that any newspaper that criticises them will no longer work with us. They won't have social media -and we hardly watch the news- so I think they'll be fine" 

"Okay," Natasha agreed, smiling softly at Steve as she once again moved to curl into the soldier's arms, resting her head against his shoulder. "That sounds great" 

"Go to sleep, Nat" Steve smiled, gently running his fingers through the spy's hair. "We'll talk to our kids tomorrow" 

"'Our kids'" She repeated dreamingly, eyes closed within the darkening room. "That sounds amazing" 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was the most exciting chapter but I thought it was cute. 
> 
> With the next instalment, I was thinking of moving it into the future by a week or so -remember, this is set in Autumn so we have like three months till Christmas and I have great plans for that!!- therefore, the twins will already have their bedrooms sorted and a schedule. I want to be true to the movies and stuff so I will (hopefully, if you want it) be adding Clint's children to the chapters and, considering Nick Fury is like Natasha's adoptive father, I thought about adding him in later chapters, maybe when we see Clint's kids. 
> 
> I know we're all in lockdown so I thought to add some small knowledge about mental health so people will know that it's just as important as physical health right now. I am no expert (I am a teenager whose life has been thrown upside down) but I hope everyone is safe! 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you want in the next instalments -what ideas do you have for this family, any days out planned or situations to battle?- in the comments.


End file.
